


Did You Want Someone To See?

by AnImprobableFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scott wears panties, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnImprobableFiction/pseuds/AnImprobableFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you want someone to see, Scott? Did you want someone to tell you just how pretty you look?” Allison asked, and a noise caught high in Scott’s throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Want Someone To See?

“Sorry about the guys throwing you into the pool, they uh, they can kinda be idiots sometimes.” Scott said as he led Allison up the stairs to his room  
“It’s alright, it was all in good fun. Sorry about tracking water everywhere.” Allison chimed back.  
“Oh please, don’t worry about that. If I didn’t think the mess would scare you off I’d take you into Stiles’ and Isaac’s rooms and have you drip water all over their stuff. It would serve them right.” Scott said with a huff.  
Allison laughed softly. “Seriously, they were just messing around. I’m fine.” but as she said it, she fought to contain shivers.  
“You must be freezing. I don’t really have any pants that would fit you obviously, but one of my hoodies should be big enough to cover you up.” Scott said blushing.  
“Yeah, that works.” Allison said, catching the hoodie that he tossed her.   
“Huh, it even matches.” she commented as she began peeling out of the wet shirt, and sliding off the jeans clinging stubbornly to her skin   
Scott couldn’t help but notice that the hoodie was indeed the same maroon as the bra and panties Allison wore, but he quickly and pointedly looked away..  
“Scott you can stop hiding your face now, I’m done.” Allison grinned.  
“Oh. Okay. Sorry.” Scott said.  
“It’s cool, do you possibly have a towel I could dry my hair with?” Allison asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll go grab one from the laundry and throw your clothes in the dryer. You can just wait here on the bed if you want.” Scott said, standing in the doorway.  
“Sure.” Allison agreed, sitting criss-crossed on the bed.  
Moments later Scott bounded back up the stairs.  
Back in the room Scott’s breath stopped on a quick inhale.  
There on the bed Allison’s loose wet hair fell down around her shoulders like a curtain. Her legs stuck out from the hoodie, smooth and tan, the criss-crossed position allowing Scott another peek of maroon lace.   
She looked gorgeous. Completely and utterly gorgeous.  
Scott wasn’t sure how easy it would be too keep his composure now, but he had to try.  
“Here’s the towel.” Scott said.  
“Thanks.” Allison said, again catching Scott’s toss.  
Allison reached up and ran the towel through her wet hair, squeezing and working her fingers through the tangles.   
“Ugh, what a day to not wear my hair in a ponytail.” Allison said.  
“Tell me about it.” Scott said without thinking, then scrunched up his face at how stupid he must have sounded.   
Allison smiled. “You wear your hair in a ponytail often, Scott?”   
“No. I don’t know what I’m saying to be honest.” Scott said.  
Allison smiled again, the boy was nervous, but it was too endearing to be bothersome.  
“Come, sit beside me.” Allison said, patting the spot next to her.  
Scott sat down, awkwardly, as if it weren’t his own bed.  
He curled in on himself a little, looking down and fidgeting his thumbs.  
“Scott?” Allison asked.  
“Yeah?” Scott looked up.  
“Do I make you nervous?” Allison asked, cocking her head to the side.  
“Yes. No. Kind of. Why?” Scott sputtered.  
“Don’t be. I like you.” Allison said.  
“You do?” Scott asked, surprised.  
“Yeah, a lot.” Allison said, placing her hand on Scott’s leg.  
“Oh.” Scott said, looking down as Allison’s hand inched closer towards his thigh.  
“Yep.” Allison said as she swung her legs over Scott’s lap, straddling him now.  
Scott felt a surge of confidence all of a sudden, and reached up to sweep Allison’s hair away from her face, and leaned down to bite gently on Allison’s lip.   
Scott saw her eyes widen in surprise and hopefully delight, and he could feel her smirk beneath his lips.  
Allison’s legs wrapped around Scott’s waist to keep her balance as she opened her mouth for Scott’s kiss, biting and sucking back.   
Scott felt himself falling back under Allison’s kisses and touches, onto the waiting bed.   
Allison pulled back, smiling wildly as she reached down and pulled the hoodie off.   
Scott couldn’t take the picture in fast enough.   
“Why are you acting so shocked, you saw me without my clothes on fifteen minutes ago.” Allison said.  
“I was trying not to stare.” Scott explained.  
“Maybe I wanted you to look” Allison teased.  
“Oh.” Scott said for the second time that evening.  
“Yep.” Allison said, this time using the interjection to distract him as she unbuttoned his shirt.  
In a mere second, the shirt was being pushed off his shoulders, and she had started on his fly, eyes dancing across his body playfully.   
“Is this okay?” Allison asked.  
“Please.” Scott whimpered, arching his hips.  
“Patience baby, I’ll take care of you.” Allison said sweetly, pulling down his zipper.  
“Scott?” Allison asked, sounding surprised.  
Scott couldn’t find his words so he just whined, “Hmm?”.  
“Are these, panties?” she asked, grin obvious as she ran her finger over the pink lace.   
Scott blushed, but was still incredibly turned on, he whined again.   
“Oh Scott, that’s, that’s fucking hot.” she said, breathless.  
Scott squirmed under her touch, desperate and heated.  
“It’s okay baby, it’s okay. I’ve got you now....” she soothed, with one hand rubbing the side of his face, the other palming him through the panties.  
Sliding the panties down his calves and over his feet, she held them in her hand and wrapped them around his cock.  
With a heated look, she began jacking him off with the panties, slowly and teasingly.   
“Did you want someone to see, Scott? Did you want someone to tell you just how pretty you look?” Allison asked, and a noise caught high in Scott’s throat.  
“Oh you did, didn’t you? Well I see you. You look so pretty Scott, so very pretty in your little pink panties for me. Your cock looks so good dressed in lace, but I’m having even more fun with it now.” she said, working her hand along his shaft, turning her wrist on the upstrokes.   
Scott’s hips shot off the bed and his hands clenched in the sheets. He wasn’t going to last much longer.  
“Gonna... Allison, I’m gonna come...” he whimpered.  
“Come on baby, come for me. Come all over your panties. I’m going to have to buy you new ones after you ruin these.” Allison said, and it did Scott in.  
He came all over the panties, and Allison’s hands, and he watched in awe as she licked it away.  
Not letting him sit up yet, Allison straddled his left leg, and began grinding on it enthusiastically.  
Brain still fuzzy, Scott reached out, going to help Allison get off.  
Allison pushed him back down gently. “No baby, you just lay down. You’ve got me all worked up, I won’t need much.” she said.  
Reaching down she rubbed her clit quickly, in time with her thrusts.   
With a shocked exhale she came, clenching her thighs around Scott’s legs.   
Climbing off, she laid down beside Scott, both of them taking a moment to enjoy their highs.  
“That was.....” Scott began.  
“Amazing.” Allison finished.  
“Wanna do it again sometime?” Scott asked.  
Allison grinned. “Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
